


Dress to impress

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Comfort, Coming of Age, F/M, Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: When his dad walks in on him wearing his mother's clothes, Olli doesn't know what to expect. Well, he has _some_ expactations. Like, he expects his dad to be mad at him. Boys his age shouldn't dress up in their mother's clothes, right? Boys shouldn't wear feminine clothing at all, right?What Olli didn't expect was the unconditional love and support he got in return.





	1. Dress up!

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more fluff, so here it is.

Rain keeps falling down the darkened skies but seven-years old Olli doesn’t mind for he is safely inside. While his mother is doing some laundry, his dad is still at work.

Or well… Olli thought his dad was still at his office. So while the young boy is trying out some of his mom’s dresses, he didn’t expect his father to walk in on him.

 

“Hey, Olli, I’m home,” the older man says and stops midsentence. Olli gives him a shocked look. His face turning paler than it already is. His father studies him for a moment in pure silence before he kneels down so he’s on the same height as his son.

 “You do this often, Olli?” he asks quietly. The young boy keeps his mouth shut. Is his dad mad at him for borrowing mom’s clothes? What he’s doing, is that wrong?

 “It’s alright, Olli. I’m not mad at you for doing this. I just want to know if you often dress up like your mother?” his father now says and gives his son a smile. It makes the boy relax a little and then reply: “I-, I do this sometimes. I-, I overheard some of the girls of my class doing this too. S-So I wanted to give it a try.”

His father nods. “I see. And what do you think of it?”

 “I-Is it bad that I do this?” Olli stammers confused, almost ashamed. His dad takes a deep breath but eventually shakes his head. “No, it’s not bad for you to explore your clothing taste.

 “You like dresses, Olli?”

The young boy eagerly nods. Now his dad smiles and pats him on the shoulder. “Then maybe I should talk with your mom about buying you some real dresses. Some that actually fit.”

And when Olli’s eyes lit up in pure excitement and joy, Olli’s dad knows he’s made a good choice.


	2. Boys and Girls

“I’ve never seen you around at this playground,” a curious boy with brownish short hair sits next to Olli on the other swing.

 “I’m new,” he replies.

“Nice. I’m Jani. Nice to meet you,” the boy jumps off his swing and reaches out for Olli’s hand. The boy’s hand shake is firm. Olli likes that and it actually makes him blush.

 “I’m Olli,” the blond boy says.

“Olli? Isn’t that a boy’s name?” Jani frowns.

 “Yes.”

“B-But I thought you were a girl,” Jani stammers in disbelief.

 “Why? Because I’m wearing a dress?” Olli asks.

The other boy nods.

 “Boys can wear dresses too, you know,” Olli states.

“Who told you that?”

 “My parents.”

“Cool parents you have,” Jani grins. “I don’t think my parents would let me borrow mom’s clothes.”

 “Would you like to?” Olli asks, curiously and wondering if there are other boys out there like himself.

“Nah. Not really. I think it’d be funny though.”

 “For me it’s not funny. I just like dresses. They suit me,” Olli remarks.

“They sure do. You’re pretty,” Jani admits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm weak for innocent child aus


	3. School date

At the end of the year there’s going to be a big party and all the kids can bring a ‘date mate’ with them to the party. Jani isn’t ashamed when he immediately asks his best friend Olli.

 “Do you wanna be my date mate?”

“I’d love to!” Olli smiles and with that their ‘deal’ is sealed.

 

Before the party Jani spends some time at Olli’s home. There had been some discussions whether Olli should wear a suit or a dress but it ended with the latter choice.

While the parents are readying themselves, Olli and Jani are in Olli’s room, waiting.

 “Why did your parents want you to wear a suit?”

“They don’t really want to. But I think they’re just afraid of what others will say,” Olli tries to explain.

 “But you wear… girly clothes all the time,” Jani exclaims.

“I know. Don’t you think it’s… weird?” Olli avoids his friend’s gaze this time around.

 “You were the first one to tell me how boys can wear dresses too,” Jani replies. He sits closer to the blond boy and hugs him.

 “But I like you, no matter what you wear.”

“Thank you, Jani. You’re a really good friend.”

 “I’m glad I am,” the other boy grins.

 

“Could I tell you something?” Olli suddenly asks.

 “Sure, why not?”

“Because it’s a bit embarrassing to say.”

 “Nothing’s too embarrassing for Jani Snellman,” Olli’s friend chuckles.

“I think I’m not a boy,” Olli then confesses with reddened cheeks.

 “What do you mean?”

“Well, as I said: I don’t think I’m a boy, Jani. I don’t feel like a boy at all. I feel like the other girls in our class.”

 “Oh.”

“You still want to go to the party with me?” Olli asks, some fear in his voice.

 “Of course! Then you’re my girlfriend, right?” Jani smirks and Olli blushes.

“That sounds good.”

 

When the two students go downstairs Jani happily announces he’s going to dance with the prettiest girl of the school.

 It makes Olli shy away, not daring to make eye-contact with his parents.

“Shi-, I mean, I’m sorry, Olli. W-was this meant to be something between us?” Jani realizes his mistake and gulps.

 “It’s alright, Jani. It’s alright, Olli,” miss Tukiainen says. She gives her kid a reassuring smile. “You don’t have to be ashamed of who you are because you will still remain our child and we love you.” She walks over to her child and hugs them.

 “Is there anything we could do for you? To make you feel better and understood?” she asks.

“I-, I don’t know. I just don’t want to be your son anymore. I want to be your daughter,” Olli mutters a reply.

 “Then so be it. C’mon, we have to get into the car or we’re getting late,” Olli’s dad now says.

Once they’re all in the car, he gives his _daughter_ a look. “I know everything is quite abrupt now for you but I’d like to talk more about this after the party. Are you okay with that?”

 “Yes, dad.”

“Just know I love you too, Olli. You’ll always be my beloved so-, daughter,” he says and it gives Olli a warm feeling inside.

When they’re at the party, Jani squeezes Olli’s hand. “It will be alright. You look amazing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this too sappy? I just want a happy storeh with all the support and love <3


End file.
